undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Warcraft: The End/Episode 1
This is Episode 01 of Warcraft: The End. This is the first episode of Season One and will release sometime in September 2015. This episode is Horde-centric. Synopsis Forced to take actions into their own hands, the Dragon Aspects quickly come up with an idea to send the inhabitants of Azeroth to a new world. However, there's a questionable catch. In the new world, the Horde are forced to unite and begin establishing a nation. 1x01 Wyrmrest Temple, Dragonblight, Azeroth Dragon Aspects are looking over the obliterated land of Northrend. They watch as demons and undead clash with the servants of the Old Gods. Meanwhile, far into the sea, lightning from the titans can be seen as they presumably wage war with larger threats. The Aspects enter the meeting call in the temple and prepare to figure out a plan. A plan that will change the future of the Alliance, Horde and others. : ALEXSTRASZA: Azeroth is dying and fast. My sister over at Ysera and I cannot heal this world. It is gone. We must take action. Remember, we are no longer immortal, so every moment counts. Any suggestions? : NOZDORMU: I would like to propose something, but it could be risky. : ALEXSTRASZA: Nozdormu, speak. : NOZDORMU: My flight... we can tamper with the timeways and send the Azerothians to another timeline and another world. From there, they will be forced to rebuild their nations and kingdoms. : ALEXSTRASZA: Would that not weaken you greatly? : NOZDORMU: It will weaken us, yes. But my fate has already been decided and it's not a good one. We must do what we can before the inevitable. : KALECGOS: Surely we can't just send them to another world in this very timeline. If The bronze dragonflight goes through with this, there are consequences. : NOZDORMU: Kalecgos does not lie. Sending them to another timeway and world will ultimately resurrect the very beings that died on this plane. : WRATHION: I am more than willing to help send them to another timeway, or world. But you know what that actually means? Villains like Garrosh Hellscream, Gul'dan, Arthas Menethil... and my father. They'll all be back. In a new world, they can't be dealt with. : NOZDORMU: When we cast the spell though, we can wipe out the memory of those who caused trouble when they lived. Gul'dan, Ner'zhul, Arthas, your father... we can change them. : YSERA: Don't forget that you'll be resurrecting Malygos as well. My apologies, Kalecgos, but he cannot be trusted, even if his memory is wiped. : ALEXSTRASZA: We do not have time to discuss the consequences up this spell. out at the dark skies, demons falling every so often We can deal with the consequences together, because we can travel with them. : NOZDORMU: Then it's settled. Let us combine our powers and magic. From there, we can summon the Azerothians to the Caverns of Time. That place has not yet been touched by the attackers, as we sealed it off. Aspects teleport to the Caverns of Time. Caverns of Time, Tanaris, Azeroth Dragon Aspects join each other in the center of the hall. They put their hands together and chant something in their language. They find themselves in the Caverns of Time. The Aspects are in humanoid form to obviously conserve space. They quickly summon the Azerothians. The Alliance, Horde and others are confused. The Azerothians are sent to the new world first. : ALEXSTRASZA: Before we travel with them, I believe we need to establish some things. With no supervision or overseeing, the factions could enter a civil war. Our flights should join one of the sides. That way, if any conflicts arise, we can quickly intervene and stop them. : NOZDORMU: The bronze flight will remain neutral. We have seen our fates... we must do what we can before we are too far gone. I will use my magic to transfer the Wyrmrest Temple to a high mountain on the new world. We will watch over everyone from there. : ALEXSTRASZA: Let's make our decisions. I want each of you to explain to me how and why you would like to join the respected factions. Anyone can speak up first. : KALECGOS: I will go first. his hands behind his back and begins pacing I believe the blue dragonflight should join the Alliance. Jaina Proudmoore and I are in love, so I'm sure she would be happy if we joined them. I would also like to point out that our humanoid forms are typically Alliance-like. I take on the form of a half-elf and most of the other blue dragons take on the forms of gnomes, high elves or humans. We can also use our expertise in arcane magic to help the majority of the Highborne from traveling down their original, dark path. : ALEXSTRASZA: Very well, Kalecgos, you will join the Alliance. Also we cannot forget to remain in contact with each other, you never know when we'll need each other's help. : YSERA: Sister, I too will join the Alliance. We typically take on the form of elves or humans. The night elves also look up to us, revere us. With our ties to nature, we can aid the Alliance in establishing rivers, or perhaps water spots. We can also vegetate the land. : ALEXSTRASZA: That leaves you and I, Wrathion. : WRATHION: I know we have a rough past with the Horde, but maybe we should join them, Life-Binder. Your flight typically take on the forms of blood elves, humans, orcs and sometimes goblins. My flight takes on the forms of blood elves and human, but our attitude and views are similar. Your guidance would be quite appreciated there and you can also intervene if political turmoil occurs. I understand that you were enslaved by them once, but times have changed. : ALEXSTRASZA: sighs Very well... the red dragonflight and the black dragonflight will join the Horde. Let us cast the spell and arrive in this new world. Dragon Aspects cast the spell. They cast it in humanoid form to somewhat blend into Alliance and Horde society. They say their temporary farewells and find themselves on a new world, barely populated with life. The Alliance find themselves in a large forest, while the Horde find themselves in a vast and vegetated plain, similar to Nagrand or Mulgore. Before sending the Azerothians away, they were sent to the same lands, in separate locations. Unnamed Lake, The Plains, New World group of Horde members awaken from their unconsciousness. The group has a few orcs, a few tauren and a few trolls. Vol'jin quickly gets on his feet and begins examining his surroundings. The others awaken seconds after him. : VOL'JIN: I don't tink we're in Azeroth anymore... : THRALL: The land appears similar to Nagrand... but I cannot sense the elements. Where do you think we are? : BAINE: This lan resembles Mulgore in a way. Were we put here intentionally? red dragon, disguised as an orc, steps forward beside Thrall. Thrall looks at him. Vol'jin and Baine then also look at him. : ACRIDOSTRASZ: We were placed here intentionally, yes. : THRALL: I have never met you before. How would you know? : ACRIDOSTRASZ: Because I know things. My name is Acride, I am defect of the Blackrock clan. : THRALL: My name is Thrall, well met. : ACRIDOSTRASZ: I have been studying you for years, I know all about you and the Horde. : THRALL: I trust you heard nothing but good words about us. laughs : ACRIDOSTRASZ: nods Indeed. : VOL'JIN: The name's Vol'jin, Warchief of da Horde. This 'ere is Baine Bloodhoof. : BAINE: Hail! I am high chieftain of the united tauren tribes. nods with a friendly smile. : VOL'JIN: We oughta be lookin' for our other allies. I don't see da blood elves, da undead, da goblins, da pandaren. We're in foreign land, friends. Let's scout da area. leads the small group of Horde over a large green hill. They briefly overlook and admire the new land. : THRALL: points Look over there, Vol'jin! I see a mountain. Maybe we should travel there. Once we climb to the top I can use my far sight to see if any of our allies are close. We will find them. : BAINE: After we find them, I believe we should set up camp nearby. Just look at all the wildlife and nature out here. : ACRIDE: If you do not find your friends, perhaps I should scout alone? I can cover a lot of ground. : THRALL: Traveling alone in this world? I will not allow it. We need all the allies we can get if we plan on living in these lands. group reaches the mountain after walking for a few hours. They climb up a spiral path and eventually reach the peak. Thrall uses his shaman ability and far sights far into the land. His eyes widen when he sees a familiar face, but not necessarily a good one. Credits The Dragons *Alexstrasza *Ysera *Kalecgos *Nozdormu *Wrathion Vol'jin's group *Vol'jin *Thrall *Baine Bloodhoof *Acridostrasz (dragon) *Other yet-to-be-revealed characters. Trivia (To Be Added.)